Audery Pék
Audery Pék is a baker and cook at The Honey Bee Catering Company. She lives in the city with her friend, Sharpie Minnis. Audrey is Hungarian. Appearance AudreyCasual.png|Audrey's Typical Outfit Audrey.png|What Audrey wears while she is relaxing Audrey has muted orange hair, pale skin with freckles, and dark green eyes. Her figure is apple-like. She typically wears jeans, skirts, sweaters, t-shirts and button-up shirts. When she's relaxing at home, she wears shorts and baggy t-shirts. Relationships 'Grandmother' She raised Audrey and ran the family bakery. When Audrey was 13, they immigrated to the United States so Audrey could get a good education. In the States, she worked for a local bakery in the small town they moved to. 'Shealy "Sharpie" Minnis ' Sharpie and Audrey became friends in High-school when they were paired together for a assignment. After that, they talked more and more and became best friends. When they graduated, Audrey moved to the city for school and Sharpie tagged along. They bought an apartment together. 'Mordecai and Rigby' Audrey met Mordecai and Rigby through Sharpie. Mordecai and Audrey get along well. Rigby and Audrey don't get along very well, she thinks he's an ass and Rigby thinks she's boring. Though, they can stand each other. When ever she's in the park, she likes to say hi to them and the other park employees. History (written in first person) My grandmother taught me how to cook at age 4 in our small home in Székesfehérvár, Hungary. We almost lived that kitchen, She loved to bake and I loved to watch her. She would make Dobos Cake and Pörkölt. The wonderful smells that came from the piping hot stews and warm baked goods filled the house constantly. You see, my family ran a bakery. It was past down through generations and I was next to own it but, we moved to the states when I was 13. Grandmother said It was to give me a good education and to be free. I still miss the brick walls, the people, and warm smells that were there at the bakery everyday. When I started school, I had an someone to help me with my work and translate, I knew very little English at the time. My helper, His name was Gregory, was my only friend. Gregory listened to me talk about Hungary and the Bakery. He talked about his Mother, who lived Hungary, and his summer visits to Szeged. I have to admit that I had a huge crush on him but, when I could speak and read English, He had to leave. He promised he would come back to chat again… he never did live up to that promise. School was a nightmare. I was bullied everyday, it mostly about how I didn't fit or how weird I was. I wanted to punch people and yell but, I controlled myself. The thing I always look forward to was going home and helping Grandmother make dinner. Books were also a way to forget my daily torment. It helped to write stories about home, too. There was one thing about school that was okay and that was Sharpie. Sharpie was and still is my best friend. We were paired up for assignment. While we worked, we talked to eachother. She didn't mind my accent in the bit. Soon, it turned into a conversation and that resulted in a frienship. We've been inseparable ever snce. After I graduated, me and Sharpie went to the city, I had gotten a scholarship to Culinary school and need to move closer, Sharpie just wanted to tag along. So, I left my grandmother but, brought along everything she taught me about cooking. I learned a lot durning those 2 years of school. It brought me closer to my dream. I found a job quickly. Surprisingly, so did Sharpie. I'm a baker at The Honey Bee Catering Company and Sharpie works at a Coffee Shop. We both pull some cash, enough for rent and other necessities, the rest is saved in our bank accounts. Honey Bee does a lot of catering for the local park. One time they asked for 4 of the same exact cake, the manager said it just incase it they're are any problems. Whatever. Trivia *Audrey's oven mitts were her grandmother's *She still has her old writing journals from her school years *Audrey still writes, it's still mostly about Hungary *Has a bad habit of cursing in Hungarian *Has a slight accent Category:Female